


Reverse Voltron

by mywishisfordeath (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa x Ezor, F/F, M/M, Other, Voltron, be ready for the wild ride, everything is the same except not, klance, lots of ships lol, redoing scenes, reverse au, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mywishisfordeath
Summary: Everything is the same... except it's not.An au where the Voltron and Galra team switch places.Enjoy and leave feedback!





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

 

So this is an explanation for how this fic is going to go.

I will be uploading whenever possible, which won't be a lot, but I will try since I am actually really excited for this fic and I have a lot of ideas.

So basically:

Shiro (black paladin) switches places with Lotor

Lance (blue paladin) switches places with Ezor

Keith (red paladin) switches places with Acxa

Hunk (yellow paladin) switches places with Zethrid

Pidge (green paladin) switches places with Narti

Allura switches places with Haggar (but we're calling her by her original name, Honerva, in this au)

Coran switches places with Zarkon

The mice switch places with Narti's cat

 

All relationships in the show are still the same. For example, Klance is still there, as is Shallura and Pidge with happiness. I don't ship Lotor with anyone, but I do introduce a new ship in this: Ezor x Acxa. Yes, you read that right. I'm gay for Ezor and so is Acxa (think like a whole Lance-Keith type of thing, but different).

All personalities are still the same. I know that this au doesn't exactly line up with the original show and it's plot, but we will get into that later.

Also, Narti still doesn't talk and she still uses her cat as her eyes.

The Altean ship/castle is now the Galran ship/castle, still called the Castle of Lions.

The Galran ship(s) are now called Altean ships.

The difference in this au is basically that now Team Voltron in the show are now evil and Team Galra are good. 

Hang on kids, we're going for a wild ride.

 

Also, please leave feedback about what you would like to see from this fic, since I'm going to essentially be rewriting scenes, and possibly making some up. Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Team Galra Voltron and Team Alteans and Humans.

Alarms blaring from the Castle.

"Paladins, go! Get to your lions!"

The paladins run to their individual hangers, making it to their lions.

"What's going on, Honerva?" Lotor, the black Galran-Altean paladin asked when everyone was in their lions and taking off.

"The castle is picking up  dangerously high foreign energy frequencies that should not be happening in the stillness of this space," came the reply from the Altean woman that ran all the tech in the castle.

"And so that means...?" Ezor, the half-Galran blue paladin said.

"It  _means_ that there's something out there that shouldn't be." Acxa, the half-Galran red paladin snarkily snapped.

"Wow, thanks, Acxa. You know, life on this castle-ship is  _so_ much  _better_ with you making some  _snarky_ comment every  _10 ti_ -"

"Uh, hey guys, shouldn't we really be checking out the energy source?" Zethrid, the half-Galran yellow paladin sighed. "We need to see what's going on. Unless you want to argue for, oh, I don't know, the  _next 10 vargas_ -"

"Get it together, paladins! Narti isn't complaining!" Zarkon, the head and brains of the castle.

"Narti can't even  _talk_! Or see!" Ezor snapped into her comm.

The Green lion, piloted by the half-Galra Narti, let out a low growl in the back of everyone's minds. The message was clear, even if you weren't Green's paladin.

"Alright, alright, geez." Ezor huffed.

"Everyone fine now? Good. Honerva, send us the coordinates to the energy source." Lotor interrupted before anyone could say anything.

"On it."

 

~

"Has anyone picked up the energy frequencies we've been sending out?" Shiro stopped pacing to ask his generals.

"None so far." Hunk, the brawns of the group, replied to the warrior.

"I'll bet I'll be able to find someone coming before you, Keith." Lance, the lankiest and most playful of the group, said to Keith, the one of the shortest temper and the most impulsive, teasing him.

"Wanna bet?" Keith grinned wickedly, pulling up his monitors and refreshing to check, never one to back out of dares.

"You're on. Get ready to lose, Kogane."

"You wish, McClain."

"Actually, you both lose. I already picked up someone approaching." Pidge, the definite brains of the group said.

"Aww man you're no fun Pidge." Lance pouted.

"Found something, Pidge?" Allura, the Altean advisor asked Pidge, coming over to her monitors.

"She always finds everything first, even before those two over there find a single spec of anything." Coran, another Altean advisor commented, looking over his shoulder at Lance and Keith casually talking.

"It appears to be a very large castle-ship with 7 life-forms on it. They appear to have..." Pidge's voice trailed off as she explained the information on the approaching ship.

"Pidge? What's wrong?" Shiro asked, slightly concerned with how concentrated they're face had become in less than 3 seconds.

"Shiro..." Pidge breathed, turning from confused to excited in no time flat, "They have Voltron on their ship!"

"Allura! Activate thei invisibility barrier! Lance! Keith! Hunk! Get attacks guns and drones ready! Coran, be prepared for anything and everything that happens!" Shiro barked out orders, suddenly ready for what was about to happen.

"We're getting Voltron, and we'll do whatever it takes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks oops
> 
> Please leave feedback!
> 
> The next chapter will have a fight scene, and again, really sorry this sucks, I'll probably edit this again when it isn't like 3:30 am where I'm at.


	3. Chapter 3

I am orphaning this work, since I am so busy with school and life and whatnot. I am so sorry, but I hope that someone will be able to take this work and mold it into something amazing. I still want to continue to write fanfics, but this fic is taking too much time and energy that I do not have right now. I am so sorry. 

 

See you soon. 


End file.
